Warrior at Heart
by sweet-little-hikari
Summary: ~* Chap. 5 Up! *~ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! (kekari) PLEASE REVIEW...
1. Warrior at Heart 1

M.S. - Just review this thing please? Thanks! * Note, please be gentle, this is the first time I tried to attempt a story … and P.S. I don't own Digimon no matter how many times I throw those pennies down that well.  
  
1.1 And this is in the first season …  
  
2  
  
3 Warrior at Heart  
  
Kari leaned against the tree as she watched as the rest of the gang was playing in the water nearby. They were at the beach to celebrate their most recent victory over the Digimon Emperor. Kari didn't feel like celebrating, she just wanted to clear her head. She just couldn't understand why Ken would do such a thing, she remembered being friends with him when she was little. He was kind, gentle, sweet, and never did a bad thing. Kari closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her cheeks as she tried tom remembered the time she first met him.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kari was in the hospital that one time when Tai asked her to play soccer with him and she had collapsed. Kari could vaguely remember what happened, it just happened so fast. She just blacked out and next thing she knew she was being carried on a stretcher into the ambulance.  
  
" Tai!" she cried out softly for her brother, fearing that something had happened to him too.  
  
" Kari !!!" yelled Tai from somewhere distant.  
  
" Tai …." Kari mumbled weakly before passing out again.  
  
When she woke up again, Kari could hear angry voices of her parents, yelling at Tai for being careless. Her eyes began to water when she heard a sound of a slap when her mother hit Tai on the face.  
  
" Tai didn't do anything wrong," she thought, ", he only wanted to play with me, he meant no harm,"  
  
Kari tried to stay awake but soon sleep over took her again. She began tossing and turning in her bed after she fell asleep causing the doctors to worry. But really Kari was having a battle with her own mind.  
  
" It was your fault that you were sick, Tai just wanted to play,"  
  
" But you heard mom, she said that he was careless!"  
  
" He is not, he wouldn't do a thing to hurt me,"  
  
And it went on, finally she couldn't stand it any longer and her eyes flew open. It was dark, and her parents were right next to her sleeping in the chair. She carefully got down from the bed and went and slowly opened the door and began walking down the hall pacing back and forth. She then heard a sound of sobbing around the corner nearby. She quickly and quietly went towards it and rounded the corner to find a young boy crying.  
  
The boy was about one inch taller than she and had blue, indigo hair, His eyes were red from crying, but they showed care and a hint of gentleness in them.  
  
" Hi ya," said Kari softly.  
  
" Hi," said the boy weakly.  
  
" Why are you crying?" she asked cautiously.  
  
" My…. mmmy brother Sam got hurt in an accident, and.. and IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" sobbed the boy.  
  
Kari went over to him and put her arm over his shoulder and tried her best to comfort him.  
  
" Why is it your fault?" she asked gently.  
  
" Bbbecause I wished he would go away so my mom and dad will notice me…" he replied, trembling lightly.  
  
" Simply wanting him to go away doesn't mean that it is your fault. True it's selfish, but that won't cause him to go away. Just like when you want something really bad and you keep on wishing, but most of the time you don't get it at all and perhaps the opposite will happen,"  
  
" Rrreally?"  
  
" Yes, I believe so,"  
  
" Ohh.."  
  
" Anyway, I should be going back to my room, my parents will worry if they wake up,"  
  
" Waitt,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Why are you in here for?"  
  
Kari paused for a second before answering, " Well I was playing soccer with my brother Tai and then I got sick and I guess I fell over and blacked out I think,"  
  
" So you're better now?"  
  
" I guess, but I better go now,"  
  
" Ok. See ya and get better?"  
  
" Oh! Heh, thanks…"  
  
Kari left the boy and glanced back at him one last time before going back to her room.  
  
  
  
OK , that was really bad, I know it…. Anyway review please….. I will not continue this if no one reviews it… 


	2. Warrior at Heart 2

Ok, I got 2 reviews from: Destiny's Light and Savior of Light. THANK YOU, for submitting a review!  
  
Anyway on with the fic.  
  
1 Warrior at Heart  
  
" Kari? Kari… Kari!" TK shook the girl after he tried snapping her out of her memories.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kari when she finally came back to earth.  
  
"Don't you want something to eat?"  
  
" No, not at the moment, thanks anyway…"  
  
" HEY TM!" , yelled an annoyed Davis, " trying to make a move on my girl?"  
  
" Your girl?" asked Kari as she straitened up and gave Davis an playful but annoyed glare.  
  
" Um…"  
  
" Hey TK, call Gatomon for me, I don't think I could yell at the moment."  
  
TK called Gatomon over to Kari and went back, dragging Davis away too. TK had a hint that Kari wanted to be alone with Gatomon for a while. Kari stayed silent for a while, Gatomon was watching her partner carefully.  
  
" Gatomon," said Kari after the long pause, " do you think that Ken will ever become good again?"  
  
" Well…" started Gatomon, " I think he can, just like me remember? I was evil once, until you came along and also Wizardmon and brought me out of the dark… Maybe you can lead Ken out of the darkness, after all you did lead me from darkness and you are the child of light,"  
  
" True, but what makes you think he will listen?"  
  
" You were friends with him once,"  
  
" Were friends… we kind of drifted apart when that summer camp came. Ken just didn't show up at the park one day and never showed up again,"  
  
Gatomon sighed, she tried to think of another possible way to help Ken.  
  
" Gatomon, is Ken just plain evil?"  
  
" Well Kari, no one is truly evil, it's what they do that makes them evil. Truth is that they are lost, it is like they took a wrong path and met a dead end. Ken happens to be lost in darkness, he has no light left to guide him. It's like you trying to find your way in a dark cave, you can't see anything and you can't tell what you will encounter,"  
  
" So should I forgive him what he has done?"  
  
" Yes, when he learns from his mistake, everyone makes mistakes, true some maybe large, but everyone deserves a second chance at life as well,"  
  
" What about Myotismon?"  
  
" Yes, even Myotismon,"  
  
" But that's just insane!"  
  
" It may be to you now, but later when you are older, you would understand,"  
  
" Yea someday, someday…"  
  
" Let's get lunch, I'm sure all this talk made you hungry, and I am too… I want some of that sushi that Yolie brought, let's go eat.  
  
Kari and Gatomon walked back to the group to have lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Ken's base, Ken was watching a battle between two Geckomon. He laughed as they both fell over and stumbled from their injuries that were given by the Vegimon (did I spell that right?).  
  
" Ken?" asked Wormon timidly as he came up to him.  
  
" Silence you worthless mongrel! And my name is not Ken but the Digimon Emperor or master to you!" yelled Ken as he sent Wormon flying into the wall of the battle arena.  
  
" Fine," thought Wormon, " I'll just have to use "master" to get his attention,"  
  
" Master?" said Wormon as he approached Ken again.  
  
" WHAT IS IT NOW?" shouted the Emperor, obviously annoyed.  
  
" The Frigimon had escaped, do you want to go after them?"  
  
" And miss the entertainment? Pathetic fool…" was the reply.  
  
" I guess that is a "no", thought Wormon sadly, " maybe I can makes some brownies to cheer him up later.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Kari had plopped onto bed and flicked on the radio, she cringed when she heard the song. It reminded her of Ken and his stubbornness now. Her eyes watered with tears when the song finished. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed. Tai came in and was about to yell out "I'm home!" when he saw his sister crying on her bed. He quietly went to her and but his arms around her and gave her a tissue. Kari gave him a weak smile and a thanks.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Tai.  
  
" Nothing really, just that…"  
  
" Just what?"  
  
" Tai, do you think you can ever forgive Ken for what he did, if he is sorry for it?"  
  
" Well, it will take time, but after I see that he is trying to help to heal the damage, then yes I will forgive him for it,"  
  
" Ok…"  
  
" Why Kari?"  
  
" Do you think I could of stopped him from this if I had cared a bit more when he and I were friends?"  
  
" Kari, you can't stop fate, this is his fate right now, all you can do now is try and help him the best you can,"  
  
" Thanks Tai,"  
  
" Anytime sis,"  
  
Tai left and Kari turned her attention to the radio again which was playing " Smiling Through Tears".  
  
There is a part of my soul,  
  
that still cries for you.  
  
Every night,  
  
and everyday I think of you.  
  
It just hurts,  
  
turning away from the past.  
  
But what's done is done,  
  
and what's gone is gone.  
  
I'm sitting here still,  
  
smiling through tears.  
  
The salty pools,  
  
that run down my face,  
  
shimmer in fear,  
  
holding my memories of the past.  
  
Sometimes,  
  
it's too hard to go on,  
  
yet to hard to stop,  
  
so you just push on.  
  
Down the road,  
  
somewhere,  
  
there is an enemy,  
  
lurking in the darkness.  
  
Mine found me,  
  
crushed me,  
  
splitting me into pieces,  
  
taking my hope and light away.  
  
It was you.  
  
There is a part of my soul,  
  
that still cries for you.  
  
Every night,  
  
and everyday I think of you.  
  
It just hurts,  
  
turning away from the past.  
  
But what's done is done,  
  
and what's gone is gone.  
  
I'm sitting here still,  
  
smiling through tears.  
  
I understood,  
  
barely so,  
  
but yet I did,  
  
and I tried to bare it.  
  
You just stood there,  
  
walking all over me,  
  
enslaving me,  
  
and whipped me when I try to get up.  
  
You worn all my will in me,  
  
you took the last of glimmer of my light,  
  
whipping away all the good,  
  
taking my soul away.  
  
But I bared it hoping that you would change.  
  
There is a part of my soul,  
  
that still cries for you.  
  
Every night,  
  
and everyday I think of you.  
  
it just hurts,  
  
Turning away from the past.  
  
but what's done is done,  
  
And what's gone is gone.  
  
I'm sitting here still,  
  
smiling through tears.  
  
That day,  
  
it came when you fell into a small hole,  
  
and slowly sank,  
  
deeper and deeper into the hole.  
  
You tried to get up,  
  
pleading for my help,  
  
yet my hollow eyes gave no mercy,  
  
as I watched you slip away.  
  
You took what I had all my life,  
  
my memories,  
  
my pain, and soul,  
  
all went with you down the dark hole.  
  
It all was lost because of you.  
  
There is a part of my soul,  
  
that still cries for you.  
  
Every night,  
  
and everyday I think of you.  
  
It just hurts,  
  
turning away from the past.  
  
But what's done is done,  
  
and what's gone is gone.  
  
I'm sitting here still,  
  
smiling through tears  
  
" I hope I don't do that to Ken," thought Kari as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so how was it? Good? Bad? Anyway, REVIEW !  
  
Btw the first song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore, I DO NOT OWN THAT.  
  
The second song, I wrote so leave that alone.  
  
And I don't own digimon as you all know, and no matter how many times I do go insane and say I do, just get a pot and bang me on the head. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Warrior at Heart 3

Ok, Chapter 3… not that it matters…  
  
1 Warrior at Heart  
  
Ken sat in his control room and watched as the digidestined entered the digital world, his eyes were focused on one being: Kari. He remembered how they would always meet at the park and she would grab his hand and led him to her group of playmates and would make him play along with them. To his surprise, he had fun. He thought he would despise it and such, but he had a great time. But right after he went to the digital world and got hit by the spore, he suddenly stopped going. It was like the spore had forced him, controlling him, forcing him to do what he didn't want to do. Ken had wanted to continue to be with Kari, the truth to be told, he felt that Kari was the light of his life.  
  
" But things are different now!" Ken yelled, scaring Wormon.  
  
" What things?" thought Wormon.  
  
Wormon had remembered one time when Ken had just first got him, he had told him that he once had a friend named Kari. Ken was always talking about her and seemed to enjoy telling about her and how she was. He even remembered that they had met in the hospital.  
  
" So where is all these good memories now?" Wormon asked him as he slipped away to sneak food to the prisoners.  
  
Ken stood up from his chair and started pacing around in his room. He just couldn't get Kari out of his head.  
  
" Why does she mean so much to me?" Ken asked himself as he kicked the chair over.  
  
" Master are you alright?" asked Wormon popping in to check what the noise was.  
  
" Leave," was the reply.  
  
Wormon was surprised, but left quickly before Ken changed his attitude again.  
  
" Hmm, that's strange," Wormon thought, "usually, Ken would have kicked me but he just answered with just " leave". I wonder if the memories had got into him,"  
  
Ken, meanwhile, flipped the chair back and sat down again. He fingered the small picture on the desk. It was of him and Kari when they were about 5 or so. She was holding his arms back and he was trying to get away. For a moment Ken smiled a bit at the memory, but then he frowned when he saw his reflection off of the glass on the picture frame…  
  
I look at the reflection in the mirror,  
  
why can't I be the person I want to be?  
  
The person in the mirror stares back at me,  
  
how come I don't like what I see?  
  
I smash the mirror into pieces,  
  
what is it that everyone has but me?  
  
The person in the mirror disappears,  
  
why is it that I can't bare to look at me?  
  
The pieces reflect my image again,  
  
why do I turn away from me?  
  
I throw the broken mirror out the window,  
  
how come I am pushed around?  
  
I watch as the pieces fall,  
  
how come there is no one to catch me when I fall?  
  
The pieces land in the lake,  
  
what is it that holds everyone from harm?  
  
They sink slowly into the rippling water,  
  
why is it that I am sinking?  
  
The last one disappeared under the water,  
  
why isn't there anyone there to save me?  
  
In the water there is a hint of light shining,  
  
where is my light to guide me?  
  
It lingers for a moment and disappears,  
  
will my light leave too?  
  
My eyes linger on where the pieces had disappeared,  
  
is that how my light is going to leave too?  
  
I stare at it again then run,  
  
will I run away from the light as well?  
  
Ken picked up the picture and threw it on the ground, it shattered, the glass flying everywhere, he sank down to the floor and took the photo out from the rubble or glass and stared at it. The "Ken" in the photo seemed to stare back, causing the Emperor to drop the photo. Ken blinked again making the sure that the people in there hadn't moved. But when he looked into the other Ken's eyes, memories flooded back.  
  
:: Flashbacks::  
  
Ken was sitting on the swing, it was the day after the funeral of his brother. He just couldn't understand, he was so sure what the girl had said was true. He wanted to see her again. She had given him a bit of light and hope for his future.  
  
They haunt me still,  
  
the scenes flashing,  
  
over and over,  
  
chilling me to the bone.  
  
Ken continue to sit there until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the girl he had met in the hospital.  
  
" Hi! Remember me from the hospital?"  
  
Ken cringed at the word "hospital". Kari noticed and immediately asked, " What happened to your brother?"  
  
" He died," came the soft reply.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kari gently said as she put his arms around him and hugged him. Ken started to cry on Kari.  
  
Kari did her best to comfort Ken…  
  
The past,  
  
repeats,  
  
again and again,  
  
flickering back and forward.  
  
"Hey! Kari! Over here!" yelled a young Ken, beckoning Kari to his hiding spot.  
  
" Thanks, I don't want to be "it" that soon!" said Kari.  
  
" You're welcome,"  
  
The pictures,  
  
that once stood so still,  
  
now seem to come alive,  
  
and stare right back at me.  
  
It was the day before Christmas, and Ken slowly went down the street, searching what he was looking for. He finally walked into a jewelry store and asked to make a special locket that had Kari's name on it. The sales person smiled at the young boy, knowing how it meant to him. In about an hour, Ken had paid and went out of the store. He looked rather nervous and went to the park.  
  
The pain,  
  
that had been washed away,  
  
by the seas of tears,  
  
has been washed back onto shore.  
  
Ken went into the park and sat on swing, waiting for Kari. He nervously fidgeted with the small wrapped box in his pocket. He grew more nervous each minute and each second. What if Kari didn't come? What if she had something else to do.  
  
" Hey Ken!" said Kari coming up.  
  
Ken looked up and saw her walking up to him, he gave her a smile and answered with a "Hi" before he started to play with the box again.  
  
" What's in your pocket?" asked Kari.  
  
" Well, um…"  
  
" Well what is it?" asked Kari, getting a bit impatient.  
  
Ken pulled out the box and handed it to her, " For you," he said.  
  
" Why? What for?" asked Kari, taking the box carefully.  
  
" For being my friend and showing me what fun is,"  
  
" Oh! But you gave me something already, you helped me too!"  
  
" Not as much as you did!"  
  
" I didn't do much!"  
  
" Did too!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
" Did not!" retorted Kari as she opened the box after she had took off the rapping. She gapped when she saw that it was a locket with her name on it.  
  
Kari stared, Then she quietly took out of something from her pocket as well.  
  
" This is for you Ken, thank you and Merry Christmas,"  
  
Ken opened it, it was a photo of him and her playing in the park. Tai had taken the picture. Ken was trying to avoid the camera, but Kari grabbed his arms and forced him into taking it. Ken smiled at it and said " thank you". He gave Kari a small hug.  
  
" It isn't much compared to yours,"  
  
" No it is, it brings back all the good times. Like the teachers said, " It's what comes from the heart that counts.""  
  
" Thank you again, Ken."  
  
" No, thank you Kari and Merry Christmas,"  
  
The memories,  
  
came back,  
  
only because I hadn't let go,  
  
of you.  
  
:: Flashback ends::  
  
Tears fell from Ken's eyes as the memories hit him, one at a time. It didn't hurt outside, but deep inside, his heart was taking all the hits.  
  
" Why?" he asked softly to no one, " Why does she haunt me so. But why is it, that I can't bear to hurt her? What does she have that is keeping me from doing so?"  
  
He looked back on the screen at Kari again, " I guess I never did let you go," he said softly.  
  
  
  
So? How was it? REVIEW PLEASE !!! 


	4. Warrior at Heart 4

Thanks for all your reviews… they keep me going! Anyway on to the fic!  
  
Warrior at Heart  
  
Gatomon looked at Kari, worried about her. Veemon was watching Gatomon, he knew that Kari was bothering Gatomon, he had began studying her ever since he laid eyes on her. He slowly made his way towards Gatomon, finally he was walking right next to her.  
  
" Hey Gatomon?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, hi Veemon,"  
  
" Are you alright? You seemed to be worried about Kari,"  
  
" Yea, she thinks that Ken being bad is her fault,"  
  
" How can she think that? She never knew the guy,"  
  
" No, she was friends with him when he was little,"  
  
" WHAT?"  
  
" Shhh… listen do not say a peep about this or my claws will go into your throat!"  
  
" Yes ma'am"  
  
" Anyway go back to Davis, I need time to think,"  
  
" Sure… master…"  
  
" Haha… very funny Veemon,"  
  
Veemon left Gatomon alone and continued to watch her throughout the trip.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ken had clean up the glass pieces and put the photo in a drawer to not disturb him.  
  
" Wormon!" he called sharply.  
  
" Yes master?"  
  
" Get the Darktrynanmon (sorry don't know how to spell) ready,"  
  
" Yes master," said Wormon as he quickly went away.  
  
Ken sat down and found the coordinates of the digidestined.  
  
" Master?" called Wormon after a few minutes had past.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The Darktrynanomon are ready,"  
  
" Alright,"  
  
Ken got up and went to the creatures waiting and jumped onto one of them. He ordered them to take him to the coordinates.  
  
" Oh, yes I forget one thing, do not harm the girl with the Gatomon," Ken said.  
  
The creatures nodded, Ken hopped off and landed on a Airdramon(don't know if that is spelt right either) and they continued to the their destination.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari was walking, but she didn't pay attention what so ever to her surroundings nor what was up ahead, she was just looking strait down at her feet. She was deep in thought, she still didn't understand how Ken become evil.  
  
" Was it really not my fault?" she thought to herself as tears began to fall again.  
  
Deliver me,  
  
from this pain.  
  
Believe that I can,  
  
survive the raging waters or time.  
  
Trust me,  
  
that I can guide your boat.  
  
Listen to me,  
  
so that you may not fail.  
  
Watch me,  
  
to calm you down.  
  
Feel my soul,  
  
so that you can feel the comfort.  
  
Understand me,  
  
to better understand yourself.  
  
Defend me,  
  
when I'm down.  
  
Spinning around me,  
  
won't help you from the hole.  
  
Stop swirling around,  
  
come out and go on.  
  
Move on,  
  
let go of the pain.  
  
Leave,  
  
the sorrow.  
  
Hear me,  
  
before I can't warn you anymore.  
  
And if you can't hear me,  
  
then you can't get back the lost time.  
  
Until,  
  
you can understand,  
  
may I be with you forever and not go back.  
  
" I want to help him, but he won't let me, I just know it," Kari thought as she walked on, tears running freely now.  
  
" GUYS! RUN! IT'S THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!" screamed Yolie as the dark looking dinosaurs approached them slowly and were coming into view.  
  
Kari looked up and stood in fear as everyone else ran and left her and hid in bushes, trees, and behind rocks. Gatomon stayed and stood in front of Kari. Kari was stilled petrified on the spot, she just couldn't move. When the Darktrynanmon reached her they stood in front of her staring at her hard. Kari let out a whimper and sank down to the ground.  
  
Ken watched the girl, suddenly she began shaking lightly and hacking, coughing. He jumped off quickly and approached her, Gatomon tried to block him, but a Darktrynanmon picked her up and just held her in the air. Ken knelt down and felt her forehead and it was burning. Kari slowly went into a state of unconsciousness. He lifted her up in her arms, jumped on to Airdromon and went off. The Darktrynanmon followed with Gatomon who was using " Lightning Claw" every 5 to 10 minutes when she recovered but soon ran out of energy.  
  
The other digidestined tried to do something but Veggimon popped out of no where and forced them to fight back, but they too, soon disappeared.  
  
" KARI!" yelled TK.  
  
" No use TH, and it was your fault,"  
  
TK was silent, and soon began pacing around. Cody looked furious and worried at the same time. Yolie, exhausted sat down and began watching TK. Soon all eyes were on TK, wondering what he would do to respond to Davis' remark.  
  
" Yea…" TK said, " Yea, it was my fault, I should of grabbed her in time, we could of gone home by now… and…"  
  
" TK! It isn't your fault!" said Cody angrily, " It wasn't anyone's fault! We can't do anything about the future, what happens, happens!"  
  
" Oh…"  
  
TK stared after the distant figures of the large dinosaurs and a bird like figure above them.  
  
~*~  
  
" Why did I do this?" Ken wondered as he looked down at Kari. She was getting paler by the moment and was shaking slightly.  
  
" What have I gotten my self into?" Ken asked himself as they neared his base.  
  
Once inside, Ken laid Kari down on the bed of a room. He quickly grabbed a book off the shelf and looked up a remedy for Kari's illness. Kari had a history of a bad respiratory system. When she was little she was often sick and Ken had always waked her home. Knowing this, Ken began looking through the pages.  
  
Kari on the other hand was having a nightmare, she tossed and turn, causing Ken to worry. The Emperor would glance up at her once a while, checking her temperature and pulse. Kari was still debating whether it was her fault or not, at one point she screamed causing Ken to jump up and Wormon, who was in the room at the time, to fly into a wall. Kari woke up immediately after that and was about to scream again when she saw Ken. Ken, quickly grabbed the glass of water nearby and forced it in her mouth, she gulped it in and calmed down.  
  
" What am I doing here and where is Gatomon?" she asked shaking slightly.  
  
Ken stared at her, then pointed on the chair near her were Gatomon was still sleeping, tired from the energy that was wasted. Kari blinked to make sure it was Gatomon and checked if there were any dark spirals or rings.  
  
" There aren't any on her," said Ken without looking up.  
  
" How can I be so sure? I can't trust you," said Kari.  
  
The words hit Ken a little, causing him to cringe at them. He knew that it was true, but something didn't want it to be true, something deep inside. Kari was staring at him coldly, he can feel her eyes on him stinging the back of his neck. He soon found what he was looking for and called Wormon over to get the herbs.  
  
" Why do you need the herbs for?" Kari asked curious and coughing at bit at the same time.  
  
" Don't talk, your lungs seemed to have worked up or something, the herbs are suppose to help you," came the cold reply.  
  
Kari stared, she didn't know what to do, whether to retort it or accept it quietly and the battle in her mind began again.  
  
Your power,  
  
oh so great,  
  
too great I dare say.  
  
I am,  
  
nothing but a slave,  
  
a shadow of your greatness.  
  
But you are cold,  
  
cruel at heart,  
  
and cold as stone.  
  
You look down at me,  
  
as if I am nothing more but an ant,  
  
wandering in your path.  
  
If I cross you,  
  
you would be able to take my fate,  
  
into your hands.  
  
You can step on me,  
  
and end my life,  
  
or spare me and make my life miserable.  
  
But even so,  
  
truth be told,  
  
I rather be dead.  
  
I would rather be free,  
  
from all the pain,  
  
that the likes of you will cause.  
  
You don't listen,  
  
because you believe that you are the only voice,  
  
but the question is: What about mine?  
  
Am I not a person,  
  
a living being,  
  
just like you?  
  
Have I no right,  
  
because you think,  
  
that I am not worthy?  
  
You,  
  
seem to have control,  
  
of everything here.  
  
Your coldness,  
  
is the sign of weakness inside,  
  
that you hide behind the cold.  
  
Though I may tremble,  
  
before your great power,  
  
but I know you.  
  
My knees shake when you walk in,  
  
you watch me and laugh,  
  
but deep inside I laugh to because it isn't you.  
  
My hands tremble with fear,  
  
and break dishes when you are near,  
  
you yell and tell me to get out, but I see something else.  
  
I tremble at your feet,  
  
true,  
  
but I still care about you.  
  
Wormon soon came back with the herbs, and Ken followed the instructions to the remedy and soon made it. He went over to Kari and gave to her.  
  
" Drink it, it'll heal your lungs,"  
  
" Why should I trust you?"  
  
" Who else here can you trust right now? Gatomon is asleep, and there is no one here but me and Wormon,"  
  
Kari studied him carefully, piercing his cold blue eyes, finally drank it down. Her coughing stopped immediately, and she began to breathe easier.  
  
" Hungry?" asked Ken.  
  
" No, can I go now?"  
  
" No, your still sick, stay where you are or even the remedy won't help,"  
  
Kari nodded and watched him as he went away, she started thinking about him again and soon fell asleep.  
  
What you done,  
  
is truly damage,  
  
beyond imagination.  
  
The pain you caused,  
  
won't go away,  
  
it's still here and will be forever.  
  
I want to forgive,  
  
but it is too much,  
  
even healing will take years.  
  
I want to forget,  
  
but it is too much,  
  
just to let go.  
  
I know you're sorry,  
  
but how can I be sure,  
  
when you had done this?  
  
How can I trust you,  
  
if you can just lose it again,  
  
and just say you are sorry?  
  
I guess you can say,  
  
I can forgive,  
  
but I won't forget.  
  
Ken watched as Kari fell asleep from the door, then went in, he left some soup on the table and looked down at her. Finally, he leaned over and gently brushed his lips against her cheek. He then turned and left, wondering what to do now.  
  
1 Trapped, Falling for You  
  
I'm trapped in these seas,  
  
swimming around in the heart of your soul.  
  
You trapped me here,  
  
with all your love.  
  
Yet, the water around me,  
  
is so cold, chills me to my soul.  
  
The last gleam of hope inside,  
  
is like the light of the dying coals.  
  
The innocence you once held,  
  
was gone in a flash of light.  
  
You left me hanging onto life,  
  
as you disappeared, saying you would return.  
  
But where are you,  
  
I've waited for seasons past.  
  
I don't know if you still remember,  
  
the fact that you do is unreal.  
  
I'm locked in here,  
  
but you haven't come to set me free.  
  
I'm trapped here still,  
  
because I fell for you that one time.  
  
There you go, my fic. Now REVIEW!! Please… 


	5. Warrior at Heart 5

Ahh, my faithful readers, thank you for reading and the reviews.. Ahem… continuing  
  
Warrior at Heart  
  
Tai paced around the computer room, he just got the news that Kari was taken by the Emperor.  
  
" I should have been there, its all my fault," he said, pacing around angrily.  
  
" No Tai it's not your fault, its mine," said TK, saying something for the first time since they got back.  
  
" TK," said Yolie, " it's not your fault, it was no one's fault but the Emperor,"  
  
" Yolie is right," said Cody, " The Emperor, grabbed her!"  
  
Tai and TK looked at everyone and sighed at the same time. Tai sat down, while TK looked out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari woke up and saw the soup on the table, she looked at it reluctantly. Gatomon woke up and looked around.  
  
" This sure doesn't look like the cells," said Gatomon, " I guess we got lucky,"  
  
" Really lucky, I don't understand why he did this," said Kari sadly.  
  
" Someday we both will, now drink that soup before it gets any colder," said Gatomon going back to sleep.  
  
Kari drinks the soup and leans back on the pillow thinking.  
  
  
  
You said you changed,  
  
but what do you have to prove that I should believe?  
  
After all that time,  
  
you tricked me, and used me as something.  
  
I cared,  
  
but you didn't because all you cared was about yourself.  
  
How can I trust you now,  
  
when I know that you might deceive me again?  
  
You run all over to try and prove to me,  
  
that I still can trust you.  
  
But honestly, I don't see what it is,  
  
what games are you playing with me now?  
  
I'm not as innocent as I was before,  
  
and I know more thank you think I do.  
  
Over the years,  
  
I changed as well.  
  
But how do I know that you did too?  
  
Yes indeed you do act like you changed, but did you really?  
  
" What can I do to bring him back?" she thought to herself as she put the bowl back on the table and stroked Gatomon, " I just wish I understood him a bit more,"  
  
~*~  
  
Wormon had never seen Ken soften up ever since he became Emperor. Now, being soft wasn't suppose to happen.  
  
" Well, at least he isn't mad at the moment," thought Wormon as he followed Ken to the control room.  
  
" Master," asked Wormon when he say that Ken was tensing up, "are you alright?"  
  
Ken didn't notice, he was having a small war in his mind, helping and such was driving him insane.  
  
" Why? Why did she have to enter his life again? Didn't he shut that welcome door already?" he thought to himself, tears of pain slid down his face, he completely was cut off from the rest of the world.  
  
It seems like the whole world has turned on me,  
  
even my self.  
  
Even I had turned away in disgust,  
  
because I see who I am.  
  
I'm sick of what I see,  
  
and what other see as well.  
  
They won't accept what they see,  
  
and nor can I.  
  
How can I accept who I am,  
  
when others laugh?  
  
"Who deserves this?" I ask myself,  
  
"No one except you," was the answer.  
  
I fought my heart with my brain,  
  
and my heart won.  
  
When I fought my brain with my heart,  
  
my brain won.  
  
I go against my self,  
  
though I may not know it.  
  
My battles,  
  
left marks all over.  
  
My soul is a battlefield,  
  
with nothing left but pain.  
  
These battles,  
  
start all over and over again.  
  
This war,  
  
is never ending and is something I can't win.  
  
Ken shook his head, bringing him back to the real world and saw Wormon looking worried.  
  
" NO! Nothing is … wrong," he said, his tone slightly falling at the end.  
  
Wormon nods then watches in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
OK its 11:30 pm… finish this tommorrow  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
